Asenia's Flight
by ElvenChild
Summary: OK. Asenia is Van's sister. Her best friend is Kiran. Kiran & Asenia are taken 2 Zaibach. Warning: I might have a lemon scene in this. not 2 bad, but still a lemon.
1. I Have To!

1 "Asenia's Flight"  
  
  
  
A/N: OK peeps. Here's the 1st chap of my 1st story. I'm pretty sure it sucks, but I guess I'll just take a chance!!!! LOL!!! KOS~Chan, I dedicate it 2 U. I hope U like it & that it doesn't suck 2 much. I really do hope U like it. I couldn't have done it without U!!! N E Wayz… I worked really hard on it, so I hope U all like it. Read & Review!!!! P.S.) I haven't made my author screename yet. When I do, I'll probably e-mail everybody who reviewed. On 2 the chap…  
  
Disclaimer: OK. I DO NOT own any of the Escaflowne characters, or plots. I only own my characters & MY plot. Asenia, Kiran, Mekia, and any other characters that I add 2 my story R mine. I'm sorry if it resembles other Fan*Fics 2 much, but I really did write this myself!!!! Ask KOS~Chan!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : I Have To!!  
  
A little girl ran up to her brother, panting. "Woah! You're really fast! I wish I could be just like you!" * Awww… How kawaii!!!! *  
  
"It's only because I'm 10 & you're 7." Van's 18 year old best friend, Mekia, came running down the wooded path.  
  
"Van! Asenia! Come quickly!" he panted. "Mekia, what is it?" "What's wrong?" "It's  
  
your mother. She's trying to fly off."  
  
"Oh no! She can't!" screamed Van. Asenia started to cry.  
  
"The doctors said she might try this!" she muttered under her breath. "Van! She's going to look for Folken! We have to stop her!" But Van didn't hear her. He was already running towards the castle.  
  
"I have to stop her!" he thought. Asenia knew he'd never make it in time. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to. Ever since Folken's disappearance, her mother had been delusional. She thought Folken was Van. Or even Daddy! Asenia had been left behind. * Don't U feel so sorry for her? * She took a deep breath & concentrated. She had to get her mother back.  
  
Even though she was only 7, she was a strong flyer. She felt a rush as her wings carried her into the air. Knowing she didn't have much time, she began to fly upward. The feeling was amazing. Then, she saw her mother. Varie was standing on the highest tower of the Fanalian castle, wings spread wide. Asenia yelled to her mother, begging her to stop. Varie just turned around & looked at her. No words were spoken. "I'll be OK. Don't worry. Folken needs me." "Mommy!!! NO!!!!" But Asenia was too late. Varie flew off, floating over Fanalia. Asenia tried to go after her mother. She was just too weak. She fell unconscious on the tower. She lied there, sobbing. Somewhere inside of her, a voice spoke out. "You weakling! She's your mother! Everyone will blame you!"  
  
"NO!!! I tried!" Then, she felt arms around her. It was Van. Mekia was talking. "Take her to Kiran. She'll know how to calm her down."  
  
"NO! We have to go after her! Everyone will blame me! I tried! I really did. Its  
  
not my fault!!"  
  
"Mekia… what am I supposed to do with her she's really upset."  
  
"We all are. Asenia, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can't go after her. We're not strong enough. Besides, she has to do this. She blames  
  
herself for Folken's death." The only reply was a low moan, accompanied by a bunch of sobs.  
  
~* In Van's Room *~  
  
Mekia was wise for his age. He knew that Van would get through this. He just didn't know how. Mekia was very tall for his age. (Almost as tall as Balgus.) He had dark, wavy brown  
  
–almost black- short cut hair. He wasn't muscular, but you could tell he was very strong. He had deep, sapphire blue eyes. His chiseled features told people that he was wise, stubborn, and intelligent. But that wasn't how he felt standing there, looking at his little friend. "Mekia, what am I supposed to do? Mommy and Daddy are gone! I can't be a king. I'm only 10!"  
  
"Balgus and I will help you. You'll learn to spar, and you'll battle in the name of Fanalia. You'll never forget what's happened, but maybe you can heal from it."  
  
"O please! You know I hate to fight. I also hate death. The thought of battle terrifies me."  
  
"You'll get over it. & when you're of age, you'll become king."  
  
"What if I don't want 2 become king?" Van asked meekly.  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Why not? You know it's true!!!"  
  
"If you don't become king, you'll disgrace your father. Is that what you want? To  
  
disgrace the Fanel name?"  
  
"No…Of course not."  
  
"Well then. Stop this idiocy. I'll go talk to Balgus. You need to start training immediately." Van started to cry as soon as Mekia was out of earshot. As Mekia walked down the hall, he became angry. "Varie, why did you have to leave? Folken may be gone, but you still have to children who need you! Maybe everyone is right. You & your kind are cursed!!!" 


	2. Visions

1 "Asenia's Flight"  
  
A/N: OK peeps. Here's the 2nd chap. I'd already written it, but I hadn't had time 2 type it yet. I hope U guys like it. Thanx again 2 KOS~Chan. & Daron! U guys mean a lot 2 me. U give me more ideas than U'll ever know!!! (& more entertainment!!!! ^_~) Also, thanx 2 ShadowKat. I hope U guys like my writing. Read & Review!!!!!  
  
P.S.) I haven't made my author screename yet. When I do, I'll probably e- mail everybody who reviewed. On 2 the chap…  
  
Disclaimer: OK. I DO NOT own any of the Escaflowne characters, or plots. I only own my characters & MY plot. Asenia, Kiran, Mekia, and any other characters that I add 2 my story R mine. This was written by me & me only. The only help I got might have been suggestions from my friends. (& not many of those.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Visions  
  
"Van, come on!!! You never do anything with me anymore. You never have any fun!!!" "Asenia, really. You're 13. I'm 16. I'm not going to go out into the woods to play. * I hate those woods. That's where we were when Mom … left. * You act like such a child. You need to start acting more like a lady than like a boy. You don't even have a boyfriend. If you keep it up at this rate, you'll never marry!!!"  
  
"How can you call me a child when you're still sniveling because 'Mommy's gone!!!' !!!!! & how can you blame me for not wanting to marry!!!??? Especially if all men are as yellow-hearted as you are! & you have the courage to say I'm not a lady when you'll never be a man? You're a coward!!! You hate battle, you're one of the worst swordsmen I've ever seen, & most 16-year-old princes are married. You're only more of a disgrace to the Fanel name because you're a king."  
  
"Leave NOW!!!! How dare you say that to me! Not only am I your king, I am  
  
your brother."  
  
"Brother? HA!!!! You treat Dilandau Albauto better than you treat me. Brother? O please!!!"  
  
As Asenia stomped out, she thought she heard someone laugh. She whirled around, & put her ear up to Van's doorway. All she heard was the sound of his sword swooshing through the air, then falling. He was definitely not laughing. She must've been hearing things. Again. She hadn't told anyone about the visions. Not even Kiran. & she told Kiran everything.  
  
A cloaked figure lurked in the shadows, watching intently. She was a wonderful swordsman, * better than Van "I'm a GAYFER" Fanel. * &, she loved conflict. As evident from the previous scene. Lord ****** would love her. &, with her hatred of Van, the commander would like her too. Also, she had enough anger towards Van to fuel Gaea for a decade. But, you never knew where her loyalties would end up. Family or Freedom? It's a hard choice to make. But still… she was the final piece. Once she was there, the plan would initiate perfectly.  
  
Kiran was lucky. She was pretty, dirty blonde, & slim. She, unlike her brother, was average height. Her dirty-blonde hair came down to her shoulder blades. She most certainly wasn't fat, but she wasn't REALLY skinny either. Her eyes were a beautiful color of emerald green. Most of the time, she used those eyes to know everything about her best friend. Today however, she had no clue how to read her. As she watched her best friend, she thought to herself. They'd been best friends ever since she could remember. Ever since… it happened. They all avoided the subject of Varie. For Asenia's sake. That might be what was bothering her. She knew the whole thing with Van bugged her, but not like this. & she missed Folken, but she'd pretty much healed from that. "Asenia?" "Yes?"  
  
"We've been best friends for a long time, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"So… if I asked you what was bothering you, would you tell me????"  
  
"O. Well… maybe."  
  
"I now it's not EXACTLY Van. Or Folken. It's Varie, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew it!!!"  
  
"I've been having these visions. Mom is standing beside me."  
  
At this, Kiran starts to blink. (Excessively!!) "NO!!!! I'm not insane. She's real. I've heard her. The first time I saw her I yanked her hair to see if she was real."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She yelped!!"  
  
Both girls laughed. Asenia's, though, was a hollow, non-existent laugh.  
  
"Anyway… Mom is standing beside me. I know we talk every time, but I just can't remember what she says!!! All I can remember is her saying, over & over, ' I'm sorry!!! You have to do what you know is right when the time comes!!!'"  
  
"Woah! Heavy. When do you think she's talking about?"  
  
*sniff… * "I wish I did." Asenia began to sob.  
  
"I can't believe it's happening so soon!!" Kiran thought.  
  
  
  
The cloaked figure looked at her partner. "The visions!!"  
  
"They weren't supposed to come for another month or so!!!!"  
  
"This will interfere with the masters plans!!!"  
  
"We'll need to warn him. He'll need to speed things up."  
  
"The commander's gonna be pissed!!!"  
  
"I know!!"  
  
~*At an Ungodly Hour that Night*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*DREAM*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom! Come back!" Asenia was reliving the night her mother left. Just as she did every night. Only it would usually end with her mother turning around, telling her something, then Van & Folken would come up behind her & take her back. Then, Folken would fly up into the sky until he disappeared. Tonight, though, ½ way to the castle, the sky began 2 fall. She screamed from pain. Her wings were being crushed, & she was being suffocated. Then, she felt her mother grab her & hand her to someone. She heard the purr. (???!!!!!???!!!!!) "Listen to them! Folken needs you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*END DREAM*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Asenia woke up. She tried to scream, but was to scared. A cat-girl (resembling –but a lot prettier than- Merle) was crouched at the end of her bed. "Wake up sleepy-head!!!" She tried to get up, but a pair of hands was pinning her down from behind. "You're the cat-girl from my dream! Where's my mother??? What have you done to her??? Where is she???"  
  
"I haven't done anything to OUR mother. She died looking for me."  
  
"Looking for… but that means you're… O GOD!!!!" The last thing Asenia saw was a pair of wings with Folken's face. She heard Kiran's voice. It kept saying," It's gonna be OK. Everything's gonna be fine." 


	3. Love & Discovery

1 "Asenia's Flight"  
  
A/N: I finally got the 3rd chap up!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!! I've been 2 busy writing 2 type up them & upload them!!!! LOL!!! Once again, I dedicate this story 2 Victoria & Daron. They help me a lot, even though they don't know it. I also dedicate this 2 ShadowKat & chichirui. I really admire U guys 4 U'R writings.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Escaflowne plots or characters, & I do not claim 2. I only own my characters & my plots.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : Love & Discovery  
  
"Folken! This has gone too far."  
  
"What has, Kiran?"  
  
"What you're doing to Asenia. I know she needs to see the visions, but its going to kill her if you keep drugging her. She's trying to break through. I know it. You said that if I thought you were hurting her you would stop."  
  
"I know what I said. But do you really think she's dying?"  
  
"Yes." Folken watched Kiran intently. "Alright. I'll take her off the medication. But something else is bothering you. What is it?"  
  
"Well, ever since Asenia's been here, you've been concentrating on her visions. I was wondering. Since she's going to be off the medication, & she won't need supervision or anything…"  
  
"If we could have tonight to ourselves?" Folken said, wrapping his arm around her  
  
seductively.  
  
"Yes." Kiran said, returning the favor.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," he breathed as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Just one thing."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Can you make sure that that stupid cat-bi**h doesn't interrupt?"  
  
"That's not fair!" Folken said in mock-indignation/anger. "I never plan for her to come in. She just finds us somehow. It's not like I type her up a special invitation!!"  
  
Kiran cringed.  
  
"I know. But it's getting really embarrassing. Remember the last time?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Nariya still won't come anywhere near my desk."  
  
"THANK GOD!!!!!"  
  
"You know, no one's in this part of the Vione right now."  
  
"O, is that right?" * OK. Now there's some kissing, a little touching, you know the deal. I just don't feel like typing it up. Nothing MAJORLY graphic or anything. I'll leave that to your imaginations. * "Folken! Stop it. That tickles!!!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I have to go. I still want someone to watch over Asenia tonight. You know. Just incase."  
  
"OK. How about one of Dilandau's men?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of Dilandau himself. Incase Van has decided to try anything drastic."  
  
"Alright. If you can get him to. Just make sure you don't take to long. I don't want to have to wait!!!!  
  
"Ofcourse. But he'll probably make me do some stupid errand for him in exchange. But I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Mekia! What am I supposed to do? I knew she was angry with me, but I never thought she'd run away. We have to find her. She could be hurt. Or even worse."  
  
"That'll be easier said than done."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There was a letter. (Van tries to interrupt, but Mekia continues.) It's from Kiran. I'll read it to you."  
  
Dear Van & Mekia,  
  
I am sorry. But I had 2. 2 years ago I  
  
found Folken lurking around Asenia's chambers.  
  
He talked 2 me, & explained why he was there  
  
& what he, Dilandau & Doinkork are doing.  
  
(If you haven't figured it out yet, Folken is alive &  
  
with Zaibach.) We fell in love. Folken has had me,  
  
Nariya, & Eriya spying on the Fanels & the Fananlian  
  
empire 4 the past 2 years. If you, & only you 2, come  
  
2 Zaibach UNATTENDED then I will explain  
  
everything 2 you. But you are not getting her back.  
  
I love you both,  
  
Kiran  
  
"F-Folken?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We must go."  
  
"I'll make the arrangements."  
  
"Mekia,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to have Allen, both kingdoms escorts, & ½ of each countries' armies. I'm getting her back. & my brother. You know I don't like battle, but I'll kill the entire Zaibach empire right down to that wrinkly @$$ed old man they call an emperor. Folken & Asenia are the only family I have left now. I have to get them back. For mother."  
  
"But Kiran says…"  
  
"I know exactly what Kiran said. I don't care. & I know you don't agree with this. But-" "I refuse to do this. I won't be a part of this unless my sister's wishes are met exactly." "Mekia, I'm sorry. But I have to do this. I'm ordering you, as your king, to carry out my  
  
commands. I truly am sorry."  
  
"I know Van. Yes Sire."  
  
A/N: OK. 4 all those of U, who might POSSIBLY be offended, shocked, etc. by the Folken / Kiran scene: I'm warning U. I'll probably have a lemon scene in the next few chaps. & probably not even lemon. Most likely only citrus flavored. I'll leave it up 2 U as 2 whether U read that chap or not. I'll warn U in the 2nd A/N of the previous chap. 


	4. Lust & Disappointing News.

1 "Asenia's Flight"  
  
  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa!!!!! I finally got chap 4 up. Sorry it took so long. Once again, I couldn't have done it without CrimsonFire (To Gaea Again), Daron (IF U DON'T REVIEW I'LL HURT U!!!!!!), ShadowKat (Shadow Warrior), & chchirui (White Wings/Dark Angel). Thanx guys!! N E Wayz… ON 2 the chap!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: OK. U guys know the deal. I don't own the Esca characters. All I own R my characters. Also: If U ever want 2 use them in anything, please ask me 1st!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Lust… & Disappointing News  
  
She was beautiful. Even he had to admit that. She was more than beautiful. More than just a whore off the streets. She was average height. Her eyes were a pale purple flecked with crimson. They also didn't have any actual pupils. They were an odd shape, not really definite. They were emerald green. She was very developed 4 being only 15. Her body was perfect. Perfectly toned, perfectly muscled, perfect everything. He'd been watching her for hours. Ever since Folken had fallen in love with Kiran, (which he resented VERY much!!) he'd warned him not to treat Asenia like she was any normal girl. & to make sure she was kept happy. She needed to feel happy & unpressured so that she could complete her mission. Ever since the day Folken let him travel to Fanalia to spy on her, he'd been in love with her. Not just her body, but all of her. He'd watched her every move. Etched her picture into his memory. Ever since that day, he had yearned for her. Not just her body, but everything about her. Everytime he thought about her, the overwhelming desire to tame her came over him. To tame her heart, her body, her mind, & her soul. But he could never have her as his. That was an impossibility. Even if he could convince her that he truly loved her, & get her to love him, Folken would never let a horny bastard like himself near his sister. If only he could have her…  
  
"Folken!!! I'm back."  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Our * humph * plans will have to be postponed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Van & Mekia have been sited. They're on Escaflowne. & Allen's about to seconds behind them on his melef. & not only that, but they've got each country's royal escorts & ½ of each countries' armies with them. They mean buisness. I thought you told them that it had to be just Van & Mekia!"  
  
"I did. & my brother would've followed my wishes out of respect for me, or Van's really pissed & ORDERED him to follow his commands. You know what that means."  
  
"Yes. I do. If Van's stooped to ordering Mekia around, then he's going to start a war. & with an entire army & those escorts here, there's only one person who can convince him to go away without causing utter mayhem."  
  
"We could beat them. Why do we HAVE to avoid conflict?"  
  
"Because my mother is right. Before we can achieve our goal, (which my brother  
  
doesn't realize will benefit all of Gaea) you & Asenia have to complete the training to become Dragon Slayers. & the extra training to harness your magical abilities. I know you don't understand about what powers you have yet. But all you need to know is this: They have to be harnessed in order for Zaibach to win & our goal to be achieved. Besides, I'll have to give you to special training to use your Atlantian powers. Especially since Van is going to wage this war on getting me & Asenia back to Fanalia."  
  
"Are you serious? But you can't go with them! You won't, will you?"  
  
"Ofcourse not. I could never leave you. &, I know Doinkork is right. It doesn't matter that Van's my brother. I have to do this. Van will understand in the end."  
  
"Good. You know I'd go insane if you were in another country. They'd probably kill you. & then they'd come after me. But I have to go check on Asenia!"  
  
"Don't worry. I've got Nariya & Eriya going to stay with her. They'll only leave if I tell them to. & I've also got a message for Dilandua with them. He's to guard that section of the Vione at all times unless told otherwise."  
  
"Alright. What do I need to do now?"  
  
"Nothing for right now. I'm going to need you to talk to Van & company. You'll never get through to them, but atleast they'll be kept to busy to look for Asenia & kidnap her."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go wait in the melef hanger until they get her. They'll be here in a little while. I'll need to escort them to a room of some kind. Can you have one of your guys get it ready?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"OK. I'm gonna go wait for them. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Meanwhile… Asenia wakes:  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In the Vione. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes. You're Dilandua Albauto. Captain of the Dragon Slayers."  
  
"Correct. & you are Asenia de Fanel."  
  
"Something's wrong. That's why Nariya & Eriya are coming in." Dilandau was shocked when, two seconds later, her heard the door opening. DAMN!! This girl did have some kick@$$ powers.  
  
"Um… yes. & something is wrong. Your brother van is coming. & with him are Mekia & Allen. They also felt the need to bring both countries royal escorts & ½ of each countries' armies. But only Van, Allen, Mekia, & Balgus will be bothering you for now. They're the only ones on melefs."  
  
"When will I have to talk 2 them?"  
  
"Tomorrow. You know that…"  
  
"I am the only one who can convince them to go away peacefully. & I also understand why we cannot fight them yet."  
  
"I suppose you've been talking to your mother?"  
  
"Yes. She's told me what I will have to do."  
  
"Alright. I am going to leave you with Nariya & Eriya. My men & I are going to be posted all around this section of the Vione."  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"For what?" But he never received an answer. Asenia was already asleep by the time he got up.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OK. I would like 2 thank all of U guys who have read & reviewed my stories. On the most part, they have been wonderful. Thank U. But, I have received some saying that I shouldn't abbreviate words such as 'to' & 'for' with '2' & '4'. Also, that my paragraphs were hard 2 read & confusing. I apologize if they were. I've gone over my stories & I have corrected them. But honestly, thank you for the reviews. Even if they were a little critical sometimes, they were right. & U guys still said that my story was shaping up nicely. Once again, thank you. If you would like to talk to me personally, e~mail me at ElvenChild2711@aol.com or IM me at ElvenChild2711. Arigato!!! JA!! Mate Ne!!!! 


	5. Arrival

1 "Asenia's Flight"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys!!!! Wazzup?? N/M here. N E Wayz… Sorry it took me so long 2 come out with the 5th chap. I had a major case of writer's block. But wouldn't U know (Murphy's law) * ~_^ hey Vicki!!! * that once I finally got 5 written, I had 2 write chap 6. I was sitting there in 3rd period, doing Science work, and all I could think about was 'Will ******** and *** fight?? Will ***** & ****** fight over ******?????' N E Wayz… ON 2 THE CHAP!!!!! R&R!!!! JA *~* Mate Ne!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Escaflowne. * sniffle* I only own Dilandau, Folken, Van… No. I wish!! I only own Asenia, Kiran, & Mekia. 2  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 5 : Arrival  
  
Kiran watched anxiously as Van, Mekia, & Allen jumped out of their melefs & stalked over to her. She cringed as Van began ranting. "Where the **** is my sister!!! If you don't tell me I'll…"  
  
"Yes. & hello to you too cousin. I have a question. I thought I told only Mekia & Van to come. No… I know I did. So why did y'all bring an entire freakin' army!!!!!"  
  
"Because I plan to have my sister back in Fanalia at all costs."  
  
Kiran rolled her eyes. "AS much as I admire your valiant efforts, that won't be happening. Anyway… I'll show you to your rooms." But, as always, Allen's loud-mouthed chivalry (however dashing) got in the way. Striking the 'time for a new vow' pose; he raised his sword at Kiran. "That won't be necessary. All you need to do is return Asenia to us & we'll be on our way." Kiran was starting to get exasperated.  
  
"You can talk to her TOMORROW!!!!!! But… for now, I'm going to take you somewhere where you can freshen up, talk, eat, and sleep. So get that damn sword out of my face!!!!!!!" Reluctantly, but at Mekia's bidding, Allen lowered his sword.  
  
Kiran walked down long passageways & up winding staircases, followed by the trio. Folken had had these particular rooms cleaned out for two reasons. One, they were near the guards' sleeping quarters. If they decided to try anything, they'd be stopped before they even started. Two, it was almost impossible to get to Asenia's rooms from here without magical abilities. Folken had used what knowledge of sorcery he had to cast a confusion spell around Asenia's rooms. Whenever anyone he did not want near her came close, they became confused. They only possible way they could find Asenia now was if Van used his little dragon bitch's dowsing. He was a coward. He hadn't even had the balls to ask her to stay on Gaea with him.  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: Sorry this chap is so short guys!!! I was just trying 2 get this in. It doesn't exactly belong in the next chap, but y'all needed to know it. N E Wayz… I'll try 2 get the next chap (which is longer!!!) out sooner. All I have to do s type & post it!!! R&R!!! JA!!! Mate Ne!!!! 


	6. In the Vione At Last

1 "Asenia's Flight"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys!!!! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chap. I had chaps 6 & 7 typed  
  
up last night, & then my cats ran across the keyboard & pressed some buttons. It changed font, size, format, everything!!!! I was so mad!!!!! But… N E Wayz… As always, I dedicate this story 2 Crimson Fire & Daron (not that his lazy @$$ cares enough 2 actually read my story!!) Oh yeah…^_^;;;;; … as brought to my attention that, the way I had it written, Kiran & Folken are in love, but are cousins at the same time. Now, I promise I did not mean 4 that 2 happen. I apologize. I went back 7 made the changes, & now they're not cousins!!! OK. Now… R&R y'all!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Escaflowne. * sniff * I only own Asenia, Kiran, & Mekia.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 6 : In the Vione At Last  
  
Van, Allen, & Mekia were all following Kiran. Each lost in his own thought. Van, troubled about his mother & Asenia. Allen, being a pervert. * as always * & Mekia thinking about where they were going, what would happen when they got there, & how they would get out with Asenia & Kiran once all of this was done with.  
  
Van was so distressed he even tried to contact his mother. He needed her to help him find Asenia's essence. From there, he could find her. In a place this big, Hitomi's dowsing wouldn't work. But every time he tried to see his mother, he got a strange vision of her. He was flying in Escaflowne. He was suspended in mid-air. Varie was hovering directly in front of the melef. She looked directly into his eyes. She never moved her lips, but he could hear her voice whispering, "No!!!! You must not stop her!!!"  
  
Allen, on the other hand, was being his normal playboy self. He'd always been interested in Kiran. Ever since Hitomi had left, Mekia had told him that he thought Van needed someone other than himself to talk to, so he'd been hanging around Fanalia. Besides being able to hang out with Van & Mekia, he'd gotten to know Kiran (some). True… she had kinda blown him off, but he might be able to change that. She was absolutely gorgeous. Strong willed, slim, and she had these enticing eyes. Every time he looked into them, he began to want her even more. He'd been watching her ever since they'd left they melef hanger. Now, more than ever, he wanted her. No one, especially a 16-year-old girl, had stood up to him like that. He could have cut her into a million pieces, & she didn't even blink. She really had some nerve. & he kept thinking, "I wonder how she'd be… NO!!! Stop that!! She's Mekia's sister!!!"  
  
Mekia, unlike both of them, was tracking their path. To the bafflement of Van & Allen, he had asked them to circle the Vione a few times before they landed. If his calculations were correct, * which they usually were (he's the brains) * then Kiran was leading them in circles. She was taking them on side cuts, short cuts, long cuts, useless turns, upstairs, downstairs, & through passageways needlessly. Thankfully, Mekia had brought a small carving knife with him. & a small piece of paper & a pen. Kiran was so lost in her own thoughts; she didn't noticing when he let them get a little bit ahead of him so that he could make small niches in the wall. Nor did she notice his pen scratching across the paper, making a back-up mini-map. (Just in case.) He knew that he would need them later.  
  
Kiran was not stupid. She knew exactly what Mekia was doing. She knew he carried that knife everywhere with him. She knew he would listen to her. & that he would either, not choose sides, or that he would go back to Fanalia with a plan to help Zaibach. It was important that he know how to make it back to the melef hanger. She needed to talk to him. After she was done leading them in some more circles, (She would have fun watching him fall all night trying to get back to the melef hanger!!!!) * LOL!! * she finally led them down a long hallway, to their rooms.  
  
Before they could look up, she had punched in the code & the door slid open silently. "Gentlemen," she said in mock reverence, "you will be staying here tonight. I am sending a servant in to tell you where the bathroom is, etc. I am having dinner sent up. In the morning, you will dine with Folken, Dilandau, and myself. I'll be coming for you at about 9:30."  
  
Van stuttered, "F-Folken?"  
  
"Yes." Kiran answered.  
  
"DILANDUA!!!!" Allen seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes," Kiran said as she began to walk out of the room. When she passed Mekia, she slipped a note into his pocket. As son as Van & Allen were looking another way, Mekia read it:  
  
'793 – Here's the code to your rooms. Find your way back to the melef  
  
hanger. Leave around 2:00 am. I'll meet you there with Folken.'  
  
"This had better be good sister!!" Mekia muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
~* Later that night in the melef hanger… *~  
  
Mekia stumbled around in the darkness. He'd already fallen on his @$$ a million times. Even with a small lamp it had taken him forever to find the small map he had made. &, since he couldn't take a lamp out into the hall (it might wake somebody up), it had taken him almost ½ an hour to find the first arrow he had made in the wall.  
  
Now, around 3:45 by his calculations, he had finally made it to the melef hanger. Once in, he promptly smashed into an alcedes unit. Then, he heard the all-too-familiar laugh of Kiran. When he got up, he saw Folken, one arm around wrapped around Kiran, one holding a lamp high.  
  
Mekia rushed over to his sister, hugging her tightly. "Kiran, we need to talk!!!"  
  
"That's why I brought you here."  
  
"Alone!!!" Mekia barked.  
  
"Excuse me…" Folken said politely.  
  
"Alright. You're excused." Mekia snubbed. "I need to talk to Kiran anyway. Privately."  
  
"No. I am the strategose. I know many things Van doesn't. Or Dilandau. Whether you like me or not, it is in the best interests of you, Kiran, Asenia, Van, & Allen to listen to me."  
  
"Fine." Mekia said with clenched teeth. "Talk. I'm listening."  
  
"Come with me." Folken walked a little ways, turned a dial on the wall, (which they hadn't seen before) & a door opened. Folken beckoned them to follow him.  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love writing cliffhangers. Mind U, no~1 else is allowed 2, but I am!!!! LOL 0o0;;;;;;; I'm on a sugar high!!! So is Crimson Fire. HINT: She's over here. And we are both banging our boyfriends like Salvation Army drums … !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! N E Wayz… R&R!!! Ja'Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Follow Up:  
  
Drum 1: Yeouch!!!!!!  
  
Drum 2: This is cruel & unusual * um * (explicative deleted)  
  
Drum 1: What did we do???? We Rn't that bad at (explicative deleted)  
  
ElvenChild: Exactly!!!!!!!!!! * does ungodly things involving ~*C_hO_c_Ol_a_Te*~ *  
  
(YYYUUUUMMMMM!!!!)  
  
Drum 2: I thought Crimson~baby liked it!!!  
  
Crimson Fire: (gives sultry look) * in Austin Powers accent * yeuh!!!!  
  
Baaaaaabbbbbbyyyyyy!!!!!!!  
  
ElvenChild: Bad Bad Boy!! * whip crack *  
  
  
  
OK… U do not want 2 know the rest!!!!!! 


End file.
